Las peleas más que debilidades son fortalezas
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Se que soy muy sobreprotector y celoso pero lo hago por que no quiero que arrebaten lo que mas amo en este mundo. [Miketsukami x Ririchiyo]


LAS PELEAS MAS QUE DEBILIDADES SON FORTALEZAS (inuxboku ss)

No soy muy molesto con ella , mas que nada no quiero molestarla con mis pensamientos egoistas e incluso exagerados estoy tan tenso debo verla en unos 5 minutos y nose si hablarle de esto o no

-oye te pasa algo ?- cuando fije la vista a la fina voz me di cuenta de que era mi amada , si ese era el problema ella era demasiado hermosa, ella ya tenia 20 años y sus ropas eran mas llamativas todo esto me ponia triste ya que me invadían los celos de que todos quisieran poseerla.

-ohh no es nada Ririchiyo-sama.. , se ve hermosa hoy - solo me limite a sonreir como siempre , aquel vestido... era demasiado... , no! yo estoy exagerando solo... se ve aquella palida espalda.

-uh? , este vestido f-fue solo un regalo, que ves pervertido?- se sonrojo , se veia tan linda asi pero no dejare que alguien mas vea aquella hermosa silueta.

-Ririchiyo-sama , hara un fuerte viento mas tarde- la cubri con mi terno.

-de que hablas? , hace calor vamos nos estamos retrasando- ella simplemente se saco mi terno y me lo coloco en el brazo.

-... , si Ririchiyo-sama..- por que me siento tan molesto? , luego de aquel incomodo momento nos dirigimos a aquel hotel donde estaba fijada la fiesta.

-oh! , veo que llegaron , uh?, haz crecido mucho estas toda una mujer... , ten cuidado o tal ves yo te la robe... - dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi amada.

-oe sorinozuka! , quitate de encima!- rápidamente lo quite de encima de mi amada.

-por favor deje de bromear , no es gracioso Sorinozuka-sama...-

-oh.. - sonrió

-oye.. Miketsukami- Ririchiyo-sama me tomo la mano y me llevo a aquella asotea y me miro con furia -que demonios te sucede!, estas raro... , si has venido a ser solo una molestia mejor vete ,estare bien sola asi que ve a casa-

-le soy una molestia ?... , uhm si sera mejor eso , lamentó haberle molestado ,adios Ririchiyo-sama sama- con una punzada en mi pecho no fui capaz de mostrarle mis ojos y me fui.. sin mirar atras.

-Miket... - se detuvo y entro a la fiesta.

-Ririchiyo-sama...- las lagrimas salian solas , habia hecho enojar a Ririchiyo-sama.. pero me había sentido tan enojado cuando la habia tocado sentí deseos de golpear a su mejor amigo por mis celos , no queria que nadie mas la tocara , solo me quede en el jardín del hotel , no iba a dejar sola a Ririchiyo-sama prometí protegerla y estar a su lado por siempre.

-miketsukami! , ah.. , Miketsukami! - vi a Ririchiyo-sama agitada buscando por todos lados hasta que fijo los ojos en mi y se acerco.

-R-richiyo-sama? - estaba algo confundido por que me estaría buscando?.

-yo!..- y se detuvo rápidamente de la vergüenza -idiota por que te fuiste ?, siempre siguiendo mis ordenes y sin protestar- con lágrimas en los ojos -yo.. me preocupe por ti! , y se que dije cosas muy insensible perdón!

-Richiyo-sama, nose que decir discúlpame... me deje llevar por mis pensamientos egoístas- la abracé tan fuerte no queria soltarla.

-ah!- algo sorprendida , comenzó a ruborizarse -pero... , por que estabas tan raro? -

-yo... estaba molesto-no quise guardarle mas secretos a Richiyo-sama -usted esta mas hermosa que antes y eso me da miedo no quiero que te vean se que es exagerado pero tienes un cuerpo mas formado , tu ropa para mi es tan llamativa que me hace querer cubrirte para que nadie mas te vea.. , estoy celoso...Richiyo-sama...

-idiota! , yo aunque tapara mi cuerpo seguirán viendome y por otro lado... eh estado arreglandome para ti.. -comenzo a sonrojarse estaba tan feliz de que ella quisiera verse bien para mi pero aun asi no quería que la vieran.

-la amo Richiyo-sama, perdón no quería molestarla con mis preocupaciones...- le tome el mentón y con ese bello rostro sonrojado la besa levemente.

-cuando te sientas asi debes decirme ,te lo eh dicho antes no debes ahogarte tu solo... - cruzo los brazos -se que no quieres darme problemas pero yo también quiero saber cuando estes mal o cuando estes preocupado... -

-si Richiyo-sama,le dire todo...-

Se que soy muy sobreprotector y celoso pero lo hago por que no quiero que arrebaten lo que mas amo en este mundo , luché mucho para conseguir a mi bella dama , no puedo permitir que la arrebaten de mis manos ,Ririchiyo-sama gracias por entenderme pero lo siento no dejare que la toquen.

disculpen mi ausencia pero empezare a escribir nuevamente , ya que no tuve disponible el not tuve que traspasar todo al celu y una amiga se hace cargo de subir los fics espero que no les moleste uwu y empezare a escribir cosas nuevas generos , series , de todo aun estan disponible los pedidos ;) asi que adelante no sean timidos :3.


End file.
